The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 April 2018
23:36:52 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 23:37:44 Go ahead. 23:38:05 Tell me, what is this? 23:38:28 hmm it looks like trash o.o 23:41:43 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:44:37 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 23:45:55 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:46:14 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:50:28 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 23:50:30 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:52:41 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 23:58:30 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 23:58:39 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:59:50 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:00:13 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:00:24 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:00:27 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:01:41 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 00:02:36 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 00:02:43 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:02:43 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:05:14 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:05:20 -!- Alex.sapre has left Special:Chat 00:05:48 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 00:07:11 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:08:53 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:13:26 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:13:39 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 00:14:03 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 00:15:59 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:16:26 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 00:16:28 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 00:17:01 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 00:17:03 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 00:17:13 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:18:05 o/ 00:18:17 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:19:57 Messenger of Heaven, why tf is Pokeglobe pinging the hell out of @everyone? 00:21:23 (therp) 00:22:20 troll? 00:22:34 they aren't i just looked 00:23:52 So, on SNSD Wiki, there's one page that lists the name of a show named KBS's 'Music Bank'. 00:23:52 Since it's the title of something, it should be in italics. But putting three apostrophes would make the name KBS's 'Music Bank' be bolded instead of KBS's i'Music Bank'/i. 00:24:10 And yes, they've used the @everyone ping a good bit in this half-hour alone. 00:25:18 i see 4 00:25:34 make that 3 00:27:31 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 00:27:41 o/ 00:27:54 Syde must have a solution. 00:29:43 To? 00:29:53 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:30:08 7:23 00:30:08 TheKorraFanatic 00:30:08 So, on SNSD Wiki, there's one page that lists the name of a show named KBS's 'Music Bank'. 00:30:08 Since it's the title of something, it should be in italics. But putting three apostrophes would make the name KBS's 'Music Bank' be bolded instead of KBS's i'Music Bank'/i. 00:30:12 on snsd, there is a parge that has kbs music bank. 00:30:17 if its the title, it should be slanted. 00:30:32 But if you use the code to make it slanted, 'Music Bank' is bolded, 00:30:36 instead of slanted music box 00:35:27 Well? 00:35:51 Just fucking name the shit Music Bank, 00:35:53 or do some nowiki magic 00:36:55 Done. 00:36:55 IDK why I didn't think of nowiki. 00:37:26 Tell me, what formatting did you use? 00:37:32 Paste it here at once. 00:37:41 One second. 00:40:30 KBS's Music Bank. 00:40:41 Of course. 00:40:58 Of course. 00:41:06 Kirshenbaum Bond Senecal? 00:41:17 It doesn't matter. 00:42:51 Tell me: one-state solution or two-state solution? 00:43:10 Two-state solution. 00:43:54 I see, I see. 00:44:00 tell me what is the balfour decleration? 00:44:54 Some document signed by Britain in the early 1900s. 00:45:25 Come, Commander South Ferry. 00:45:34 Make TDL Great Again. (yes) 00:45:36 ATGA. 00:46:14 And what is A? 00:46:28 I meant M. 00:46:37 It was a typo, I am sorry. 00:47:00 KK 00:48:35 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:48:35 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 00:48:35 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 00:48:56 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:49:09 o/ 00:49:41 Welcome. 00:50:30 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 00:50:47 A manual of style is to be written at once, SF. 00:50:55 This is part of the MTGA platform. 00:51:42 True. 00:52:52 None of that. 00:54:38 Okay 00:54:46 None of that. 00:55:24 KK 00:55:32 None of that. 00:56:11 I see, I see. 00:56:18 None of that. 00:56:51 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:57:11 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:57:21 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 00:57:21 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:57:21 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 00:57:32 TheKorraFanatic: Warning 1 00:57:38 Enough! 00:58:19 Alright, it seems I now mod shit on Kpop wiki. 00:59:06 But there is no one there? 00:59:08 So what to mod? 00:59:21 Not chat mod! Content mod.12:56 I see, I see. 12:56 None of that. 12:57 TheKorraFanatic: Warning 1 12:57 Enough! 12:58 Alright, it seems I now mod shit on Kpop wiki. 12:59 But there is no one there? 12:59 So what to mod? 12:59 Not chat mod! Content mod. 01:02 Good, the shit bot headed out. 01:02 Bring me Syde BOT at once. 01:04 Oh what? 01:05 Syde BOT meant to leave? 01:05 Just say, and I'll make Syde BOT leave. 01:03:23 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:04:50 -!- Syde BOT has joined Special:Chat 01:04:59 Oh what? 01:05:14 Syde BOT meant to leave? 01:05:44 Just say, and I'll make Syde BOT leave. 01:05:55 He can head out now. 01:05:59 The shit bot returned. 01:06:01 Okay. 01:08:13 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 01:08:13 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 01:08:13 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:08:13 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 01:11:16 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 01:20:37 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:21:43 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:24:03 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 01:24:03 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:24:17 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 01:24:19 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 01:32:56 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:35:14 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 01:37:02 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:37:48 Tell me, 01:37:58 Why is there no special page that lists redirects? 01:39:08 There is. 01:39:26 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListRedirects 01:39:39 Ohh. 01:39:57 I tried . (facepalm) 01:40:50 I use the Admin Dashboard and Special:SpecialPages for tracking down special pages. 01:45:23 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 01:45:37 https://kpop.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListRedirects?limit=500&offset=0 ! 01:45:39 Wtf! 01:45:44 Welcome, Qsriljku. 01:45:46 *Qstlijku 01:45:48 btw who is AstroBunny? 01:45:51 lol 01:46:00 Idk who that is. 01:46:09 Oh 01:46:11 https://wikia-war.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2430 01:46:21 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7082 01:46:42 I see, I see. 01:46:58 Oh I see Mess is permanently blocked on the former wiki 01:47:30 I see that too. 01:48:42 Ouch. :( 01:48:55 Ouch. :( 01:48:57 Since February 2 01:49:29 Ooh, and it was Im Still Alive that did it. :/ 01:49:46 Poor, poor MOH. 01:51:26 Why is Suprise ialways/i talking about trolls or drama since they've returned? 01:56:34 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 01:56:55 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 01:57:46 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 01:58:06 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 01:58:35 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 01:58:47 Welcome, South Ferry. 01:59:01 kk 01:59:06 Ouch. :( 01:59:19 You were late on that one. 01:59:43 Ooh, and it was Im Still Alive that did it. :/ 01:59:43 what is venkon 01:59:47 I have no idea. 02:00:16 What wiki anyway? 02:02:14 It doesn't matter. 02:02:14 For cross-wiki drama will NOT be discussed here! 02:02:38 never say this again TheKorraFanatic 02:02:46 In relation to this 02:03:03 None of that. 02:03:29 No 02:03:31 kk 02:04:15 o/ people 02:04:38 Head out, Alex.sapre. 02:05:26 you head out! 02:05:44 Sure. 02:06:11 Venkon is what Nicole calls her army soldiers she says it means victory 02:06:46 Weeb shit 02:06:53 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:06:58 nope nothing to do with weebs at al 02:07:29 Who has an army on iWikia? 02:07:41 So you are a minister of propaganda i presume Messenger of Heaven? 02:08:23 We need a ministry of propagana here. 02:08:45 True. 02:09:21 *propaganda 02:10:53 me 02:12:08 I was thinking CalculonTheInkRobot as he spreads propaganda quite often. 02:12:38 Perhaps so. 02:12:49 Proposal: Neo-Wikiacare 02:13:20 Wikiacare was communist shit. 02:13:54 But 02:14:00 It could work if done right. 02:14:55 True. 02:15:07 Let's take a look though. 02:15:12 Link the wiki at once. 02:15:35 Let's just use a new wiki. 02:15:42 Sure. 02:15:49 But do we have a plan? 02:15:54 What wikis to connect to? 02:17:06 Not yet. But perhaps we can settle that. 02:18:27 -!- C.Syde65 has left Special:Chat 02:18:34 Not only should we include basic wiki guidelines, but basic Discussions guidelines, more detailed than the current basic Discussions guidelines. 02:18:56 And while we're at it, just rebrand it FANDOM Communism™. 02:19:06 Korra PM 02:19:35 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 02:19:39 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 02:20:26 Syde did you refresh both here and on CC? 02:21:00 No, my connection died for a few seconds. 02:21:05 Oh 02:21:08 That explains it 02:21:12 Because I rarely see you do that 02:21:18 ^ 02:21:31 In fact that might be the first time 02:21:43 True. 02:22:12 Reply at once, South Ferry. 02:25:18 Gotta go now 02:25:18 Bye 02:25:20 Usually when I reload, it reloads so fast that the join/leave messages don't show up for me. In other words, other users don't see me leaving and rejoining. 02:25:22 o/ 02:25:29 Same 02:25:39 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 02:25:42 Bye. o/ 02:25:45 Plus it usually doesn't show that I leave until at least 30 seconds after I close the tab 02:25:53 As you can see 02:26:05 I'm closing the tab 2 seconds after I send this message 02:26:08 Head out! o/ 02:29:12 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 02:31:48 -!- Janissa has joined Special:Chat 02:32:01 hi guyes 02:32:24 Welcome, Janissa. 02:32:36 thanks 2018 04 25